vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flower/@comment-53539-20140419174727/@comment-53539-20140420112714
@Xey; To cut a very long story short, since this discussion happened a few years ago... Vocaloids are only Vocaloids because the software backs them up right? Otherwise, all these mascots/avatars/personas are just examples of random candy colour anime characters (most of them anyway). Thats the short answer anyway. Firstly, a wikia, like many fan-driven sites, is a form of "free" promotion for each topic the wikia is established for. By focusing on things like the V3 Megpoid software, we help promote individual packages. Focusing on the mascot can lead to confusion, as to what Vocaloid is. Either way, the benefits of focusing on the software versus the mascot is. Other then this, we just focus on whatever Vocaloids main focus is at the moment. You can put everything on the front page so you have to make choices on to what are the directions of the wikia. The decision to focus on software came waaaay back before I was even a beaucrat. Until the pages split, the impact wasn't so noticable, but over time this seems to be the most effective way of setting things up as we can focus things more in any direction we want to at any point in time. So if the focus of the wikia ever changes, things are going to be easier to handle. :-D Edit: I guess I can make an even longer answer Also, you have to remember that mascot focus can have a negative effect on avatarless Vocaloids such as Leon, Lola, VY1, Miriam and VY2 and that the fandom has a serious fandumb side we have to deal with at times. Focusing on the mascot for the latter reason leads to more issues. As I said for another issue not so long ago, we've always been tried to establish to reach the noob, especially in those delicate first few weeks when their learning everything. They've always got the veterans against them. In time they become veterans too, some veterans in this fandom make mistakes many noobs coming through now don't thanks to a joint effort from within the fandom. So better noobs now in theory leads to better veterans later. We've seen how negative effects the veterans can have on Engloids back in the early days, it used to rub off negativity on the noobs, makingf them believe half the rumours, myths and lies about English Voclaoid. Now, with Chinese, Spanish and Korean in the mix, soon French, we've got a lot more pressure to get this whole issue right. Its pretty much the same reason VB libraries is in the Vocaloid bank pages, its a section wehre bug reports, phonetic notes and general ideas of what a vocals does are reported - because this isn't want noobs easily have access to. And honestly, fans looking for characters. But you know... If someone types in "Hatsune Miku" they'll get her mascot page and skip over the software anyway, so its not much of a hindrance. The most visited page on the wikia is Miku's mascot page after all, because its one of the first things up in a google search. :-/ So yeah, how long do you want the reply to why we focus main page on package versus mascots? I don't know.